Covered in Stars
by momentary-ecstasy
Summary: Her downward spiral is growing steeper. Thirteen needs someone to save her. Thirteen/Spencer
1. Chapter 1

This is a pairing I wanted to see sort of play out on the show, but it didn't happen. Then I wanted to see it in fanfiction, but I can't seem to find it so I wrote one. Enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

There was a small, quick knock on the front door.

Thirteen slowly rose from the bed feeling ready to puke. She figured her latest one night stand had forgotten something when she left twenty minutes ago at Thirteen's insistence.

With every step, she felt the bile begin to crawl up her throat. Tonight Thirteen drank way more than usual and was in such a foul mood she didn't even let the girl she slept with sleep over as she usually did.

The young doctor leaned on the wall and slowly unlocked the door, not bothering to check who it was.

When it swung open she saw the back of a woman who had just started to walk away. Thirteen's eyes studied the back of the woman and she immediately know who it was.

The shorter girl in the hallway, slowly turned around, her eyes hidden behind a few strands of her hair. They looked anxious, cautious and even a little frightened.

"What are you-" Was as far as Thirteen got. As the words started to come out so did the sick feeling in her stomach. She froze then darted toward the bathroom.

Spencer looked inside and knew where Thirteen was off to. She hesitantly stepped inside and closed the door. When she heard the taller woman heaving in the bathroom, she trotted to where she was. She carefully stepped inside, pausing to see if the doctor was going to tell her to leave, but when she didn't Spencer slowly stepped behind Thirteen and gathered the woman's hair out of her face as the alcohol made another violent protest.

About ten minutes later, Thirteen was finally done. There was nothing left in her stomach and she was shaking, Spencer helped Thirteen up onto her weak knees and practically carried Thirteen to her bed and laid her down.

"I'm going to get you some water," Spencer told Thirteen who was barely awake. She hurried to the kitchen that she'd barely seen the last time she was there. She searched for the glasses and found one, then filled it up. As she walked out of the kitchen she saw some crackers in the pantry. She picked them up and hurried back to Thirteen's side.

When she got back to the bedroom Thirteen was on her back, eyes half open.

"Drink this," Spencer gently directed as she took off her jacket.

Thirteen slowly sat up as far as she could and sipped the water until most of it was gone. She even managed to keep down a whole cracker.

Spencer took the empty glass from Thirteen and went to the kitchen, putting it in the sink. When she came back, Thirteen's eyes had just fluttered closed and she was on her way into a deep sleep.

The shorter woman sighed and went back to the kitchen to put the crackers back and get more water in case Thirteen's woke up in the middle of the night.

The second the shrill alarm went off Thirteen's head started to pound. She angrily hit her clock so it would stop.

She heard a groan that certainly didn't belong to her and rolled over expecting to see the blonde stranger from the night before in her bed. However, there was no one else in the bed. The event of the previous night came back to her when she saw Spencer sitting in the chair in the corner of the bedroom. Her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed in what looked to be an uncomfortable sleeping position.

Thirteen dreaded getting out of bed because she knew she would feel sick. She looked back over at Spencer wondering why she spend the night or why she didn't just get in the bed.

Spencer finally opened her eyes and stretched before looking at Thirteen, "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," Thirteen replied, studying the shorter woman.

"Did you want me to get you something? Aspirin? Or coffee?" Spencer asked as she stood, putting her jacket on.

Thirteen opened the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of aspirin.

Spencer smiled, "Smart." She walked over by Thirteen and pulled something out of her pocket, "You left this as the hospital right before I was discharged." She set Thirteen's thin silver necklace with a black stone covered in striations on the bedside table. Spencer sighed and added, "I'll see you around."

Thirteen opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Her front door opened and closed and she fell back onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to wonderousplaceforanecho. I'm starting to realize I can never thank her enough.

* * *

Thirteen laid in bed for another hour before getting out of bed to get ready. Seeing as how it was her day off, she wondered why she was getting out of bed at all, but then justified it by remembering she had errands to run.  
After a really long shower, Thirteen got out wrapping her favorite towel around her. As she was brushing her hair, a phone rang. Thirteen walked into her bedroom and picked up her phone. Her phone wasn't ringing, but the ringing in the room kept happening. She followed the noise and finally saw the source. There was a phone ringing under the chair in the corner of the room.  
Thirteen picked up and debated whether or not she should answer. She figured it was whichever one night stand dropped her phone or the person calling knew who it was.  
"Hello?" Thirteen answered.  
"Hey," the voice sighed, "I guess I left my you are. So where are you?"  
"Spencer," Thirteen stated.  
There was a pause, "Remy?"  
"Yeah," Thirteen replied.  
"I kind of need that phone so are you going to be home today?" Spencer rambled on.  
Thirteen looked around, "I was just about to leave. I can bring it to you."  
"Maybe we can meet in the middle," the shorter woman said.  
"I'm going to IKEA," Thirteen told her, "For a new lamp."  
Another pause, "Uh, I think that's my fault so I'll meet you at IKEA and buy you a new one."  
"You don't have to," Thirteen told her, "You really had no control."  
"It would help assuage my guilt," Spencer told her, in a semi-pleading voice  
Thirteen had to let out a small smile, "You can pay for half. Maybe."  
"Okay," the young doctor could hear the smile in Spencer's voice, "I'll see you there at. eleven?"  
"Sure," Thirteen walked back into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, "I'll see you then."  
"Bye," Spencer added then hung up.  
Thirteen carefully set Spencer's phone down on the shelf and started getting ready.  
The young doctor pulled up to IKEA a few minutes late, it took longer at the dry cleaners than expected. She got out of her car, grabbed her purse, and quickly walked to the store.  
She didn't know how she was going to find Spencer, but as soon as she walked in she saw Spencer browsing the kitchen accessories.  
Thirteen walked up behind her and said, "Hey."  
Spencer whirled around and smiled, "Hey."  
"Find anything?" Thirteen asked casually.  
"A lot of things that I don't know how to use," the shorter woman smiled.  
Thirteen chuckled.  
"So. lamps?"  
"Yeah."  
They started walking through the store, following the arrows and trying not to get lost.  
"Weren't we just here?" Thirteen looked around as they walked through another bedroom model.  
"Uh." Spencer trailed off, "There should be a map. Or arrows."  
As they kept walking they couldn't find anyone who worked there to help them find their way and the other customers seemed just as lost.  
"Maybe we can look a map up online," Spencer offered, "Do you have my phone?"  
Thirteen opened her purse and started digging around. Finally she muttered, "Shit." And looked up at Spencer, "Sorry, I think I left it at my apartment."  
Spencer let a slow smile take over her face, "This is not our day huh?"  
"Not at all," Thirteen sighed.  
A few minutes later, Thirteen mumbled, "This is great. We're lost and I'm hungry."  
"We should go get lunch after this," Spencer replied, hearing Thirteen speak, "Lunch and drinks. Strong drinks."  
"Yeah," Thirteen glanced around her, "Look, I think I see a living room."  
Spencer followed Thirteen into a living room set up. Thirteen walked over to a lamp on the table and scrunched up her nose, "This doesn't go with anything."  
"Remy," Spencer tapped Thirteen on the shoulder.  
Thirteen turned around and saw a huge wall of lamps. "Wow."  
They didn't have a match to the lamp that wasn't broken on the other nightstand in Thirteen's bedroom so she decided to get two new ones.  
Half an hour later, Thirteen picked up a lamp and showed it to Spencer, "What about this one?" Normally she wouldn't ask anyone's opinion especially someone who may never see the finished product, but there were so many and Thirteen was already having a not so great day so she didn't want to add bought ugly lamp to the list of what made her day crappy.  
"That looks great," Spencer replied, from her laying position on a show couch.  
"Did you even look at it?" Thirteen asked putting the lamp back.  
Spencer shrugged turning the page of the magazine she was holding, "It looks great."  
Thirteen bit her lip, picked up the same lamp and turned around with it in her hand, "This one is terrible."  
"Yeah," Spencer murmured, "Terrible."  
"You just said it was great," Thirteen raised an eyebrow.  
Spencer put the magazine down, "It'.greatly terrible?" She got off the couch and walked over to Thirteen. "I'm really no good at picking out furniture."  
After letting out a sigh and looking the wall over, Thirteen put her hands on her hips.  
"If it helps at all none of the ones on the bottom row go with your bed," Spencer paced the length of the lamps and then back, "If you want something lighter, get the white one with the brown dotted swirls, but if you want to keep it dark then go with the tall brown ones."  
Thirteen nodded, looking at the two lamps. The white one was just a large white glass oval with drown dotted lines swirling around. The brown lamps looked more like older lamps that were tall with the same pattern on each.  
Grabbing two boxes containing one white lamp each, Thirteen walked over to Spencer who was back to sitting on the couch.  
"Decision?" Spencer asked with a hopeful smile.  
Thirteen smiled and nodded.  
"Great," Spencer stood, "Let's go find our way out."  
Surprisingly enough it only took a few minutes to reach the checkout area, but once there they stood for ten minutes bickering over who would pay and how much. Finally, Spencer just handed the cashier a credit card before Thirteen could further protest.  
On their way out the door, Thirteen added, "I'm buying lunch. No arguments."  
"Fine," Spencer smiled and she walked with Thirteen to her car, "Where are we meeting?"  
"There's a deli down the street from the hospital and my apartment is really close," Thirteen suggested, "It's called Jordan's."  
"Sounds great," Spencer nodded, "I'll see you there." With that the shorter woman disappeared in the sea of cars.  
Thirteen watched Spencer walk away, contemplating the shorter woman. This was definitely not something she did with all her one night stands. But Spencer wasn't just a one night stand. For that very brief period she was in the hospital, they had something. Something that comes only when knowing you're going to die and you don't do anything to stop it. An understanding that their life was now a finite length of time with no room for debate.  
The young doctor sighed and shook her head. That was over. Spencer wasn't dying any more and she was still slowly slipping into her Huntington's.  
She got in her car and started on her way to lunch with ? Acquaintance? One night stand? Thirteen wasn't quite sure where she stood with Spencer, but she was developing to be more than just a one night stand.


	3. Chapter 3

After ordering at the counter in the back of the deli, Thirteen and Spencer sat down at a small table for two against the wall that was painted a deep wine red color. They sat in an awkward silence while Spencer looked at the table and Thirteen watched the people pass by.

Spencer leaned back in her chair and watched Thirteen watch people. She smirked as she ran a hand through her hair.

Thirteen looked up at the movement and asked, "What?"

The shorter woman shook her head and took a sip of her drink, "How's working for house?"

The doctor rolled her eyes.

"That great huh?" Spencer smiled.

"Definitely," Thirteen nodded, "He keeps trying to get me to hook up with ever woman that walks past me."

"That must be terrible," Spencer groaned, "The women that work at that hospital are hotter than any hospital I've ever been in before."

"True," Thirteen had to agree, "But that doesn't mean I want to sleep with all of them."

Spencer arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes really," Thirteen started to get defensive.

The darker brunette seemed to know when to back down so she raised her hands, "Just asking."

Thirteen looked into the water she'd gotten and sighed. She was about to say something when their food came to them at the table.

They quietly ate, occasionally stealing glances at each other.

As they finished up, Spencer finally said, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I was out of line."

' Thirteen knew she should tell Spencer that it was okay and that it was understandable given their past, but she couldn't quite get it out. She just nodded and dropped her napkin on her plate.

Spencer sighed and stood with Thirteen. They walked awkwardly out the door, Thirteen finally spoke, "So do you want to follow me to my apartment and we'll get your phone?"

Spencer nodded slowly while putting her hands in her pockets, "Yeah."

Just as they got to their cars that were parked next to each other, a shrill ring broke the tension. Spencer reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"How many phones do you have?" Thirteen asked.

"This is a friend's phone," Spencer replied before answering, "Hello…This is she…He's where?...I, I'll be right there." She hung up a panicked look crossing her face. "I have to go." She hurried to her car.

"What about your phone?" Thirteen called as Spencer opened the car door.

Spencer shrugged, "I'll get it later." With that Spencer, started her car and sped out of the parking lot.

Thirteen sighed watching Spencer's car disappear into traffic. She was hoping after today to never have to see Spencer again, but apparently it was going to happen at least one more time.

The young doctor made her way home after running some more errands. She changed into more comfortable clothes before laying on her couch and watched old Bewitched reruns.

House walked into the office ten minutes after everyone else got back from lunch around two. Taub, Kutner, and Thirteen were all reading different sections of the newspaper. He dropped four identical folders onto the table and the other doctors picked them up immediately.

"Seven year old boy," House surveyed the group, "Stiff neck, fever, joint pain, weakness, irregular heartbeat, and abdominal pain. Go."

"That could be anything," Taub raised an eyebrow.

"That's why this is called a differential," House retorted, "So we can narrow it down."

"Why don't we run some tests first?" Thirteen offered, hoping that this wasn't a set up for anything, as things usually were with House.

"Great idea," House said in a tone higher than normal, indicating that he was up to something, but didn't care about hiding it because no one could really do anything about it, "Why don't you go run some blood panels?"

Thirteen raised an eyebrow and felt like she was walking right into a trap and she couldn't really stop herself. She slowly rose from the table and walked out the door with one last glance back to see House smiling smugly after her.

Now curiosity was getting the best of her and she walked to the patient's room with long powerful strides. How could a seven year old boy be of any interest to House?

Grabbing some latex gloves the second she walked into the room, Thirteen pulled them on while doing a quick scan of the room. In the bed was the little boy with shaggy brown hair and big green eyes, holding up playing cards. Thirteen's eyes moved to the person sitting at the boy's side, she froze when she saw Spencer. She was in the same thing she had been in the day before, sans her jacket that was draped over the back of the chair. She was holding up playing cards and looking at the boy.

"Go fish," the boy told her. As he said that he saw Thirteen standing near the door.

Spencer followed his eyes and turned around. She visibly tensed and swallowed hard.

Thirteen blinked before getting back to work. She walked to the boys other side, smiling kindly at him, "I'm Dr. Hadley. What's your name?"

"Luke," The boy answered. He put down his cards and carefully watched Thirteen.

"It's okay Luke," Spencer soothed him and got him to look at her while Thirteen used the boy's IV to get the blood. He knew what the doctor was doing, he just didn't want to look scared.

"Great job," Thirteen told Luke. He finally looked over at Thirteen who already had the vial of blood in her pocket so he couldn't see.

He smiled a sweet grin up at her, obviously proud of himself. Spencer couldn't help, but smile at the little boy.

"I'll get started on the tests," Thirteen informed Spencer, professionally.

"Thanks," Spencer barely got out before Thirteen was out the door.

The lab was backed up, so Thirteen dropped the blood off and went back to the office. She was surprised when there was no one there. She curiously peered into House's office. He was sitting at his desk doing something on the computer Thirteen was sure she didn't want to see. Finally she pushed through the door and House didn't even look up.

"Where is everyone?" Thirteen asked.

"I sent them home," House replied, not looking away from the screen. "The lab is backed up. No way to do tests now."

"You knew the lab was backed up?" Thirteen asked straightening her lab coat.

He nodded, finally swiveling around in his chair, "Yeah. So, how's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Thirteen replied obviously aggravated.

"Did you know she had a kid?" House asked her tilting his head to the side, "Because I think you'd make a really great mommy."

Thirteen rolled her eyes and started to walk out.

"You should tell her that the lab is backed up," House called after Thirteen.

The younger doctor knew house was right and after she hung up her lab coat in her locker she went to the patient's room where she found Luke asleep and Spencer nearly asleep in the chair next to him,

Spencer sat up when she heard the door slide open.

"The lab is backed up. We won't have the blood results until the morning," Thirteen stated and quietly walked to the monitors watching the boy's vital signs and looked them over. After she knew everything was normal, she looked from Luke to Spencer and back. There was a resemblance between them.

Spencer seemed to notice Thirteen's foul mood because she remained quiet while she watched the young doctor move around the room. She finally stopped at the foot of the bed and crossed her arms.

"Is he your son?" Thirteen asked more accusingly than she meant. She knew she had no right to be angry with Spencer, but she felt like Spencer should have at least told her.

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "He's my nephew. My brother is stuck in Chicago because his flight was canceled."

"So this is where you ran off to yesterday?" the doctor uncrossed her arms, feeling a bit foolish for jumping on Spencer.

Spencer nodded. She glanced at her sleeping nephew before bringing her eyes back to the taller woman.

Thirteen took a deep breath. She knew why she got upset with Spencer, but didn't want to admit it just yet. She let out a long sigh, "Well do you need anything?"

Spencer shook her head and sat down, "I don't want to leave him."

"Do you need me to get you something?" Thirteen offered, "Clean clothes? Food?"

"You don't have to," Spencer leaned back in the chair.

"C'mon," Thirteen let out a slight smile, "I owe you for the night you took care of me."

Spencer surveyed Thirteen and finally nodded, "Okay." She pulled keys out of the pocket of the jacket on the back of her chair and scribbled down an address on the back of a business card she got out of her back pocket. "There's a bag on my bed. I just got back into town so it's still packed. The bedroom is easy to find."

Thirteen nodded, taking the key and the address, "What about food?"

Spencer nodded and reached into her pocket to get some money.

Thirteen realized this and shook her head, "I got it." She gestured to Luke, "What does he like?"

"He loves cheeseburgers," Spencer smiled wistfully at the boy.

The doctor pocketed the keys and the address. "I'll be back."

* * *

Okay, so sorry the updates are so far apart. I was doing good there for a while with the updating regularly. However I'm going through some medical things of my own and have been unusually exhausted lately so I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update. Hopefully I'll be able to tomorrow, but you never know. The only place I've been able to update is the library because the power cord on my computer decided to die. Anyway I'll try really really hard to update at least by this weekend, but no promises. Thanks for reading...Oh yeah wonderousplaceforanecho demanded credit ;) just kidding, but she deserves it. I ask her what I should write, she tells me and I write it. It's a weird dynamic, but it gets things done. Anyway thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Well it looks like I lied. I got to update today. Yay!

* * *

Thirteen easily found the address on the back of the card. Her apartment was on the top floor of an old apartment building. It looked like it used to be a massive colonial house until it was divided up into four apartments. The building was painted a light blue with white accented shutters, doors and window trim.

Thirteen walked up the stairs and stopped at the first apartment by the stairs. She looked at the keys in her hand and realized any of the six keys on the keychain could be the key that opened the door. On the fourth try, the young doctor finally got the door opened. The large wood door creaked as it swung open.

The interior was decorated with what looked to be new furniture, everything decorated very contemporary. There was a couch and an armchair arranged around a massive brown rock fireplace. The glass coffee table held large stacks of paper and there were large paintings leaning on the back of the couch partially covered by a white sheet.

Thirteen finally turned the card over in her hand and saw it was Spencer's business card. It read: Spencer Landron, Art Dealer. After scanning the room again, it made sense to Thirteen. The whole feel was very artistic.

The brunette walked through the living room and could see a bed in a room separated from the living room by a few stairs up and four large pillars. The king sized bed filled up most of the small bedroom and a separate door in the bedroom led to a bathroom. Past the steps to the bedroom was a kitchen that was separated from the rest of the apartment by a long bar.

Thirteen stepped into the bedroom and grabbed the black bag on the bed assuming it was the one Spencer had earlier referred to. With one last look around the bedroom, Thirteen stepped back into the living room. She noticed a set of spiral stairs stemming from one end of the kitchen. There was a large amount of light coming from wherever the stairs lead to.

After a quick look around, Thirteen set the bag by the front door and slowly walked to the stairs. She felt like someone was going to jump out at her at any moment telling her not to go up there. After all she was supposed to go to the bedroom, get the bag and leave. Curiosity got the better of her and she ascended the stairs that ended in a room that looked like an observatory. All but one wall was made of windows. Facing the stairs was an easel and canvas and next to that was a small table holding many different colored paints and a bucket of brushes. Leaning on the easel were a few paintings that didn't look finished. The painting on the easel looked like a swirl of grays and blacks sweeping across the canvas. Thirteen looked closer, she thought she could see the outline of a person in the middle, but it was drawn so faintly in the middle so it was hard to tell.

When Thirteen looked past the painting, she could see a mass of trees below the city skyline through the many windows. There was a sliding door out to a small bare balcony. After she looked through the windows some more and then through the paintings leaning on the easel which turned out to be really good, Thirteen walked back down stairs, grabbed the bag and left.

"When we leave can you take me to the planetarium?" Luke asked his aunt.

Spencer smiled, "Of course."

Luke smiled, "It's really cool there. They show you all the planets and the stars and the constellations. It's cool."

The older woman chuckled at the little boy, "As soon as you get better, I will take you wherever you want to go."

Two big green eyes lit up, "Even Washington DC?"

"Sure," Spencer smiled, "Even Washington DC."

"But that's a long way away," Luke sat up, "It's like...a lot of hours."

Spencer laughed again, "We'll manage."

Luke's eyes moved to the door causing Spencer to turn around. Thirteen walked in with Spencer's bag, a brown paper bag and a plastic bag.

"I brought dinner," Thirteen smiled at the little boy, who was visibly excited. She set Spencer's bag down by her chair and handed Spencer the food. Thirteen looked back at Luke, "I also got you something else."

"What is it?" Luke asked ecstatically.

Thirteen reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of comic books.

"Spider-man!" Luke nearly-squealed. He took the comics from Thirteen, "And Batman? This is so cool! Aunt Spence, look!" He thrust one at Spencer who smiled and nodded. "That's great." She set his cheeseburger on the side of the bed and Luke picked it up with one hand while the other opened the comic book in his lap. He beamed up at Thirteen, "Thank you!"

Thirteen chuckled, "You're welcome." Then she looked at Spencer, "If you don't need anything else I'll just go."

Spencer pulled out a third cheeseburger and assumed it was Thirteen's. Thirteen reached for it, but Spencer pulled it out of reach. "You should stay and eat with us."

The little boy's excitement pulled Thirteen out of her foul mood, so she replied with an amused eyebrow raise. "Was that a request or a demand?"

Spencer smiled cheekily, "Whichever gets you to stay."

Thirteen walked to the corner of the room and grabbed the rolling stool. She pushed it over by Spencer and sat down. Spencer finally handed Thirteen's food to her. Luke proceeded to tell them about every single frame of each comic book while he scarfed down the cheeseburger.

Thirteen was quiet the entire time listening to Luke and watching Spencer's reactions. She smiled at her nephew's every outburst and laughed when he got really excited. Thirteen couldn't help, but smile at the interaction. But something in the back of her mind was combating the feelings of happiness and joy. She knew she didn't want to be attracted to anyone more than just a one night stand while she was drunk and possibly high. In her mind Thirteen knew it was starting to happen with Spencer.

The young doctor swallowed hard as she finished her cheeseburger. She tossed the wrapper into the trashcan and stood, "I really have to go." She didn't really have anywhere to be, she just didn't want to be around Spencer. Well, part of her did and part of her didn't. She knew the attraction was growing and she also knew that she didn't want to be attracted to anyone. She didn't want to become attached. She didn't want a relationship. At least that's what her head told her.

"Okay," Spencer nodded, knowing that by the tone of Thirteen's voice, there was no arguing.

"Bye," Luke smiled and waved.

Thirteen couldn't help, but smile back.

Spencer stood up at Thirteen walked to the door. "Uh…Remy?"

The doctor turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for all this," Spencer crossed her arms, but managed to gesture toward the bed where Luke was back to reading.

Thirteen looked at the ground and nodded, "Yeah. No problem." Her voice was low and wavering. She knew if she looked at Spencer she may lose her resolve to leave. So she just turned and walked out.

At the bar, Thirteen looked around. She came here to cruise women all the time. She's already picked out three potentials. She downed the rest of her vodka and Red Bull and signaled the bartender for another one. As he slid it to her, she dropped a twenty on the bar and stood with her drink. She consumed it in a few gulps as she approached potential number one. She'd had enough alcohol to make her head cloudy, but not enough to completely impair her judgment.

"Hey," the woman smiled at Thirteen as she approached. Thirteen knew the woman had been watching her since she got there and she knew the look in her eye.

"Wanna get out of here?" Thirteen asked, setting her empty glass on the nearest table.

The woman nodded and followed Thirteen out the door.

A moan escaped her one night stand's mouth as her alarm went off. Thirteen rolled over and slammed the off button. Thirteen rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. As she crossed the threshold of the bathroom, she glanced back at the woman who was still laying in bed. The sight cause Thirteen to freeze in place. The tousled brown hair and lean tan body momentarily cause a memory to surface with Thirteen. "Spencer?"

The woman looked up from the bed, "Hmm?" She definitely wasn't Spencer.

"Nothing," Thirteen mumbled and got in the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

After getting rid of the one night stand, Thirteen slowly got ready. She grabbed Spencer's phone, her purse, and a scarf before walking out the door.

When she walked into the diagnostic office, Thirteen found House, Taub, and Kutner already working on a case.

"So nice of you to join us," House told her.

Thirteen looked at the clock then at the board, "I'm right on time and aren't we in the middle of diagnosing Luke Landron?"

"Well, we decided to leave that to you," House explained, "A supermodel is sick and needs all of our undivided attention."

Thirteen rolled her eyes and walked out. She was starting to get sick of House's antics. She was starting to get sick of the whole situation. So the sooner she diagnosed Luke the better.

She walked to the patient's room and stepped in with an authoritative stance. Hopefully a stance that would tell Spencer not to talk to her, but when she got inside, Spencer wasn't there. A man much taller than Spencer but with the same eyes and hair color was sitting in the chair she once occupied.

He stood when Thirteen entered the room, "You must be Dr. Hadley."

Thirteen nodded, scanning the room once more.

"Uh, Spencer should be back any minute," he told her, "She went to change."

Thirteen nodded again, feigning indifference. Then she looked Luke over, he was laying on his side sleeping when something caught her eye. She pulled his gown down around his neck and saw a rash. She opened the back of it and smiled at the target shaped rash on the boy's back.

"I know what's wrong," Thirteen told the man sitting next to the bed. She covered Luke up and added, "And the tests I'm about to go pick up will confirm Lyme disease."

The man furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't you get that from ticks? We don't have a dog."

"Well from what he told me," Thirteen set the chart down, "Luke likes to play at the park down the street and sometimes there's a collie that he plays with while the lady that owns him sits on a bench. I'm going to go get the antibiotics."

After Thirteen hooked the antibiotics up to Luke's IV, she started to walk out when she saw Spencer walk in. She was in jeans, a blue shirt and a black jacket. Her hair was down and when she saw Thirteen she nervously ran a hand through it. "Hey."

"Oh hey," Thirteen breathed, "I…um…I have your phone."

"I can get it later if it's trouble," Spencer told her quietly.

"I'm just about to go out for lunch," Thirteen explained, "It's in my locker. I have to go there anyway."

Spencer nodded, "Alright."

Thirteen took off walking toward the locker room with Spencer on her tail. The whole walk was taking a lot longer than usual. Thirteen was trying desperately to ignore the woman behind her and push back all thoughts in her head about the woman, but when she got to her locker, Spencer leaned on a locket two doors down and Thirteen could see her, making her all the more real.

The doctor messed up in the combination of the lock so she had to do it again. When she opened it, she took Spencer's phone off of the top shelf and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Spencer slightly smiled, but remained in her place.

Thirteen hung up her lab coat and pulled out a brown coat. After lifting her hair out from the coat, Thirteen looked expectantly at Spencer who had just pocketed her phone. She caught the shorter woman's gaze and held it.

Then Spencer took a step forward and reached past Thirteen, into the locker. She pulled out a green scarf and looped it over the young doctor's head, letting it rest on Thirteen's shoulders and then pulling it so that it was snuggly around the doctor's neck. She slowly pulled Thirteen toward her with little resistance until their lips were a breath apart.

"Go on a date with me," Spencer whispered.

Thirteen suddenly seemed to snap out of a daze, "What?"

Spencer slightly smiled, "I wanna take you on a date. Say Friday night. Dinner maybe a movie or an art museum. Go on a date with me."

"Wha-why are you trying to force this?" Thirteen took a step back and Spencer immediately let go.

"I'm not trying to force it," Spencer sighed, "I think there's something between us."

"Just because there's something between us doesn't mean you should force us together," Thirteen said bitterly then paused, "No that there is an us."

"I'm not trying to force us together," Spencer repeated, taking a step back from Thirteen so she didn't feel attacked, "I'd just like you to give me a chance." Spencer carefully worded the last sentence. She thought that Thirteen wouldn't want to hear the she 'wanted' the doctor to give her a chance. Spencer had no right to 'want' anything from the taller brunette and she knew it.

When Thirteen just looked at her with a blank stare, Spencer looked at the ground and ran a hand through her hair, "Well, thanks for taking care of Luke. I'm…uh…I'm gonna go. You know where to find me if you wanna try…whatever this is."

Then Thirteen watched Spencer round the lockers and exit the locker room. There were too many thoughts in her head to comprehend any of them so Thirteen grabbed her purse, closed her locker and left the hospital in a daze. She wasn't sure what just happened, so she wasn't sure how to react.


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to wonderousplaceforanecho. The scarf thing in the previous chapter was her idea. She told me to make sure to put that in here. So I did. So there.

* * *

She ordered another Jaeger bomb. Tonight seemed like a good night to get really shitfaced and her fourth Jaeger bomb was how to do it. She knew the effects. She was a doctor. But she didn't care. She wanted to forget about everyone and everything. Especially Spencer. She found it ironic that she was trying to forget Spencer in the place that they met.

Who was Spencer to try to push them together? It had been a week since the offer of a date and Thirteen was still stuck on it.

As soon as the Jaeger hit the bottom of the glass, Thirteen's lips were on the rim. She downed the whole glass in less than two minutes. The faster the liquor was in her system the faster she'd forget. The faster she'd get reckless. The faster she'd go home with a brunette at the end of the bar. Not that the brunette had been eyeing her or showing any signs that she even knew Thirteen existed, but Thirteen knew that she could charm almost anyone into bed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Thirteen thought she saw Spencer, but when she turned her head it was the woman she was determined to sleep with. She knew, deep down, why she'd singled out the brunette. Her build, hair, and eyes were as close to Spencer's as anyone's in the bar. She knew she was repressing her feelings for Spencer. The young doctor didn't want to acknowledge them though. Acknowledging them would make them all too real.

Thirteen looked back over at the brunette, who was now looking back at her. The young doctor smiled slightly and then looked back at her drink. Or rather her empty glass. Thirteen enjoyed this routine. She played shy and coy until the woman came over and started chatting her up. Then Thirteen would turn on the charm and they'd be out the door in less than ten minutes.

"Whatcha drinking?" the brunette asked, taking the empty seat next to the doctor.

Thirteen kept looking at her empty glass, but answered, "Jaeger bombs." Thirteen slowly looked at the woman. With one smile from the other woman, Thirteen knew they were as good as gone.

She laid on the uncomfortable bed staring at the ceiling. The sex with the brunette wasn't even near as great as sex with Spencer. Thirteen mentally cursed herself for not only bringing Spencer to the forefront of her mind, but for comparing the woman sleeping next to her with the art dealer.

Luckily, Thirteen knew how to get out of situations like this without trying to come up with a lame excuse. She pushed the button on the side of her pager, making the beeper go off. It was used to turn the volume up or down, but it also made it go off.

The woman next to her woke up as Thirteen was getting dressed. "What was that?"

Thirteen waved her pager, "Duty calls."

Without further questioning, the woman rolled back over and mumbled into the pillow, "Lock the door on your way out."

When Thirteen finally pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine of her car, she was almost completely sober. It had been a few hours since her last drink and the remnants weren't affecting her much at all. She glanced up at the colonial house in front of her. She could barely make out the light in the observatory, but it was still a light meaning Spencer was still awake. Hopefully.

Her steps up the stairs were slow and deliberate. She was hoping she'd have her speech together by the time she got to Spencer's door, but she had no such luck. She was almost completely at a loss for what to say. It had been a week. Maybe Thirteen was too late. Maybe Spencer had moved on, forgotten about what she said in the locker room seven days ago.

Thirteen turned around four times, starting to leave, but then walking to the door only to walk off again, then she'd turn around again at the door. She quickly knocked before she lost her nerve and immediately wished she didn't. But she figured since she already knocked, she might as well stay. It's not like she could get to her car before Spencer opened the door and from Spencer's door you could see the entire path to Thirteen's car.

The doctor smoothed out the hair in the ponytail it was in as the locks clicked. She absentmindedly straightened her shirt as Spencer's face appeared in the small opening between the wall the door. When Spencer recognized Thirteen, the door opened all the way and Spencer offered a quiet, "Hey."

"Hey," was all Thirteen could string together at the moment.

She watched Spencer's chest rise and fall with a deep breath, then realized she was looking at Spencer's chest and how bad that could look if Spencer interpreted it the wrong way. Her eyes trailed up to the short woman's. They were just watching her. No probing, no prying, no snooping. Just watching.

Thirteen evaluated Spencer's stance. Her arms weren't crossed so she seemingly wasn't angry and she wasn't leaning on the door frame so she wasn't bored. Her hands were in the pockets of her faded jeans that started where her white v-neck shirt with blotches of paint stopped. Spencer's bare feet were a little less than shoulder width apart and her shoulders were relaxed.

Moving her eyes up at Spencer's face, she saw the Spencer didn't look expectant or impatient. She was just standing there, patiently waiting for Thirteen to say something. Anything really. Thirteen was so used to being asked questions and investigated. She was used to people wanting to know everything they could about her because she was a mystery. Spencer seemed to be okay just waiting. She didn't look apprehensive. Just…patient. The whole thing was foreign to Thirteen.

The young doctor finally realized she was analyzing Spencer and her stance way too much instead of trying to string together a list of coherent sentences.

"I…um…" Thirteen took a deep breath, closed her eyes and cleared her mind, "I'm sorry about how I was before. I'm just…this is new territory for me. Especially after my diagnosis. I've been having a hard time dealing with that and I think had you come along before or after I was dealing it would have gone a lot smoother. I'm not…blaming you or anything," Thirteen ran a hand through her hair, "I just… I know I'm heading straight for rock bottom. I just don't want to drag anyone down with me. Especially you." Thirteen look from the ground up to Spencer who had shifted her weight from one leg to the other, but was still patiently listening. "But I can't… I was hoping…maybe…can we still try this?"

She saw a smile tug at the corners of Spencer's lips and the shorter woman nod, "Yes."

Thirteen breaks into a relieved smile. The hard part was over. The taller woman put her hands in her back pockets, "So when are you free?"

"I'm free now," Spencer answered.

The doctor's smile great wider, "Great. So do you wanna go for coffee?"

"Actually I forgot to eat dinner," Spencer replied stepping inside her apartment, "You can come in, I just have to change."

Thirteen stepped into the familiar apartment and looked around. Not much had changed. There were still stacks of paper on the coffee table and paintings stacked and covered with a white sheet. She stayed near the door because she knew that she could see into the bedroom, where Spencer was changing, from the living room.

"Did you do these?" Thirteen asked, referring to the paintings leaning against the wall by the fireplace.

Spencer stepped out in a gray shirt, black jacket and the same jeans this time accessorized with black and blue running shoes. She looked to where Thirteen is looking and shakes out her hair, "No. I just sold those to a gallery in Chicago and I'm in charge of their safe transportation this weekend."

"Sounds fun," Thirteen smiled.

Spencer walks to the door and deadpans, "It's exhilarating." After Thirteen finished her chuckle she asks, "Do you want to meet there or go together?"

"We can go together," Thirteen walked to where Spencer is, "I'll drive."

Spencer locks the door before the two start down the stairs. "Do you like Mexican food?"

"I love it," Thirteen smiled.

"I know this great place do the street," Spencer added, "We could walk if you want."

Thirteen pocketed her keys, "Sounds great."

As they walked a comfortable silence settled over them. Thirteen couldn't really think of anything to say and Spencer was okay with no talking.

Two blocks later, Spencer walked up to the back of what looked like a house and opened the door for Thirteen. The young doctor hesitantly stepped closer, "This is a restaurant?"

"It's the side door," Spencer assured her.

The spicy smell of the food wafted over her and Thirteen knew Spencer was right. Right inside the door was a short hallway. On one end of the hallway were really nice tables and a chairs and faux stucco painted walls and on the other end, apparent by the noise, was the kitchen.

Spencer and Thirteen walked to a table by the window and sat while Thirteen admired the surroundings. From the side door the restaurant didn't look like much, but inside the deep wood table and chairs, the neatly dressed wait staff, and the paintings that adorned the walls showed that you shouldn't judge a restaurant by the side door.

The waitress walked over to them and smiled at Spencer, "Hey Spence, how was Miami?" Her short blonde hair framed her face perfectly and her bright blue eyes sparkled.

"Hot," Spencer replied, "But I got a lot of work done."

The waitress looked at Thirteen who was sitting quietly, "I'm Parker."

"Remy," Thirteen introduced herself.

Parker's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face as she turned to Spencer.

Spencer ducked her head and pretended to look at the menu, "I'll have a glass of the Monte Xanic and the usual."

Thirteen slyly studied Parker's reaction to her name and let out a coy smile, "I'll have what she's having."

"Great," Parker took their menus, "I'll have the wine right out."

"Bring the bottle," Spencer called after her.

"What was that about?" Thirteen asked with a playful tone.

"Nothing," Spencer quickly added, "She's insane."

The taller woman laughed as Parker returned with the open bottle of wine and two glasses. After eyeing Thirteen some more while she poured the glasses, Parker smiled gleefully at Spencer and walked off.

Thirteen opened her mouth, but Spencer cut her off with a simple, "Insane."

After a chuckle, Thirteen looked around at the walls, "Nice art in here." It sounded lame even to her and it must sound really lame to Spencer whose job it was to know everything about it.

Spencer smiled knowing Thirteen's dilemma. She added, "Yeah. They got a good deal on it."

"You know because you sold it to them?" Thirteen asked carefully.

Spencer nodded.

"What's a big bad art dealer like you doing in Princeton?" Thirteen asked looking at her wine and then looking up at Spencer.

The shorter woman seemed in thought for a while before answering, "My brother and Luke."

Thirteen smiled at the other woman's candidness. "Where would you be if you didn't have them?"

"Hypothetically?" Spencer asked, then thought about it, "The art in Barcelona is amazing." She paused to sip her wine, "But in reality nowhere feels like home unless Blake and Luke are there."

Thirteen was about to speak, but Parker returned with their food. She giddily asked if they needed anything else and Spencer in essence told her to leave. So Parker smiled at them both and then bounced away.

In a little less than an hour their food was gone as was the wine and they were enjoying sopapillas.

"These are great," Thirteen took another bite, "I can't believe I've never had them before."

Spencer just smiled and watched Thirteen enjoy her food, before paying and leaving.

The walk back to the apartment was a little unsteady because of the half bottle of wine they both had and the strength of the wine they weren't accustomed to. Spencer seemed to be fairing better than Thirteen so she helped the doctor up the stairs. Thirteen could have very well made it up on her own, Spencer just didn't want a misstep to end in a crumbled heap of doctor at the bottom of the stairs.

Spencer opened the door and let Thirteen in who, carefully stepped inside. "I don't think I should drive home."

"I don't think so either," Spencer agreed, "So I'll get you something to sleep in and you can have the bed."

"Where will you sleep?" Thirteen raised an eyebrow.

"My favorite couch," Spencer smirked, gesturing to the couch next to her.

Thirteen looked from the bed to the couch before stating, "I want the couch."

"It's not very comfortable to sleep on," Spencer stated, walking into her bedroom and grabbing a cami out of the closet.

Thirteen smiled as Spencer handed her the cami, "I looks more comfortable than your bed."

"I'll have you know my bed is very comfortable," Spencer playfully replied before going back to the closet in search of some pants for Thirteen to wear. "I don't know if I have any clean comfortable plants for you to wear."

"Uh," Thirteen thought for a moment while she changed tops, then a sly smile crossed her face, "I'm okay like this."

"Jeans can't be that-" Spencer started as she walked out of her bedroom and stopped dead when she saw Thirteen in a cami and light blue lacy boy shorts. Spencer tore her eyes away from Thirteen's legs before looking at Thirteen's amused smile, "You're mean."

Thirteen chuckled and walked over to Spencer, "Thanks for tonight. And for letting me stay." She drew Spencer in for a long sweet kiss. Spencer's hands made their way to Thirteen's neck and she stroked the soft skin of Thirteen's cheek with her thumb.

This is so much better than our other first kiss Thirteen thought, We're not drunk…much. It's not rushed. I never noticed how soft her lips are.

Spencer was the one to pull out of the kiss with a smile. She smoothed out Thirteen's hair, "Goodnight. And remember we can always switch when you get sick of trying to be nice and take the couch."

Thirteen chuckled, "Goodnight." She briefly kissed Spencer before walking to the couch.

About thirty minutes later, Thirteen rolled over again. Spencer wasn't lying when she said the couch was not comfortable to sleep on. Thirteen rolled over again. She finally stood up and walked up the stairs to Spencer's bedroom, pausing to look over the bed. Spencer was on one side, but Thirteen couldn't see her face.

"Finally give up?" Spencer's soft voice came from the bed.

Thirteen smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Spencer started to get out of bed as Thirteen got in, but the taller brunette grabbed Spencer's arm to keep her in the bed. "Stay?"

The art dealer sunk back into the bed without further coercion.

After they settled back in the bed, Thirteen asked, "Have you been awake the whole time?"

"Yeah," Spencer smiled, resting her head on the pillow she was on before Thirteen walked in, "I wanted to see how long you'd last."

Thirteen smiled, "Who's mean now?"

"I've slept on that couch enough times to know," Spencer answered, "When Luke sleeps over, he takes up most of the bed. He likes to sleep diagonally with his arms and legs sprawled everywhere."

The doctor chuckled, "What about all the other women you bring home?"

"I don't bring anyone home," Spencer added.

"You only go home with other women?" Thirteen asked playfully, while still truthfully wondering.

"Just ones with mysterious, beautiful eyes," Spencer swept some hair off of Thirteen's face.

Thirteen blushed at the compliment. It wasn't like she wasn't complimented all the time, but most the time it was shallow complements that didn't seem like they meant anything to the person who said it. But Spencer said it like she was sincere and Thirteen could see it in her unfaltering eyes.

The doctor moved toward Spencer quickly and their lips meshed together in seconds. She moved herself over Spencer and started stroking the skin of Spencer's thigh while kissing down her neck. She wanted all of her motions to be slow and deliberate. She wanted to take her time. Because this time she wasn't dreading waking up to a stranger in the morning or having to wash the feel of the woman from the night before off as soon as she got out of bed. She wanted ever kiss to mean something.

Spencer could feel the weight of Thirteen's slow kisses. She pushed her hands up the back of Thirteen's shirt, wanting to memorize the feel of the skin under her fingers. She knew that this time it would be different.

As the midmorning sun was drifting through the windows, Thirteen took a deep breath and stretched. She looked in the bed next to her expecting to see Spencer still sleeping, but the shorter woman wasn't there.

Thirteen wrapped the cream colored sheet around herself after not being able to find her underwear or her cami. The doctor glanced in the bathroom to see it empty before stepping into the living room and looking into the kitchen that was also empty.

Spencer's keys were still on the coffee table so she was still there, There was only one other place to look. As Thirteen ascended the spiral stairs into the observatory, she found Spencer, paintbrush in hand standing in front of the canvas. Spencer was in a white cami and a skimpy pair of boxers. She moved to paint something else on the canvas and Thirteen moved closer to her.

As Spencer turned to put her brush down, she jumped suddenly seeing Thirteen behind her. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Thirteen smiled apologetically. She walked up behind Spencer and rested her chin on Spencer's shoulder. She scanned the painting before asking, "Is that me?"

Spencer bashfully looked away and nodded, "Yeah. I wanted to paint something that meant something. Something that was so beautifully raw and unguarded."

Thirteen swallowed hard and stepped away from Spencer. She took a step toward the painting. It was Thirteen laying in bed. Her hair was across her bare shoulder while a few wisps of hair fell across her closed eyes. Her hands were tucked under the pillow and she looked peaceful. The painting was very realistic, which floored Thirteen even more.

She turned back around to Spencer who was apprehensively awaiting Thirteen's reaction. "It's beautiful." She closed the space between them in a deep kiss that left them both reeling.

The soft morning light that fell over them made Thirteen's eyes sparkle when she looked back at the painting. Then she turned back to the painter and kissed her again, "Let's go back to bed."

Spencer smiled softly and nodded.

Thirteen took Spencer's hand, lacing their fingers together as they descended the stairs and went back to bed, not quite ready to start the day.

* * *

That would be the end. I hope the few of you that read this enjoyed it.


End file.
